In an increasingly violent society, homes and businesses and commercial establishments are often targets of such threats as burglary, robbery, kidnapping, vandalism and the like. Such threats not only involve damage and destruction of personal or commercial property but also to life and limb. Due to such threats, business and home owners have installed security doors which prevent entry. Conventional security doors which are bullet proof typically are solid structures or multi-layer glass. Doors which are fabricated from wood or wood laminate seldom have a plurality of windows due to problems with fogging and clarity providing the requisite visibility therethrough. Moreover, the structural strength of doors containing a plurality of windows seldom have the structural strength to withstand high pressure damage directed toward the windows or dividers. When windows are desired or required, security doors must include bullet proof windows. Unfortunately, these security doors are not particularly attractive.
Conventional doors used in office buildings, banks and the like are typically comprised of metal such as steel. Moreover, if the doors or windows contain a bullet proof glass, the glass is riveted between steel straps or panels. There are typically no air vents in order to maintain minimum insulating properties and sound reduction properties. These doors and windows tend to sweat when used to separate areas with different temperatures, for example, an outside door.
Security doors have been used for a number of years. Typically, these doors have a cage or jail door-like appearance wherein heavy steel bars stretching vertically and horizontally in front or within the door protect the doorway from forcible entry. While attempts have been made to improve the appearance of these doors, none have proved to present a very ecstatic appearance.